


Free as the Wind

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Community: tf_speedwriting, Double Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikaela has a favorite to ride with</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free as the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Joyriding

It was always great to go for a ride with any of the Autobots, but when it came down to it, Arcee would always be Mikaela's favorite for a real joyride. There was something freeing in the way the wind came around them, with her body down and melded against the seat and tank of Arcee's design. If she was really in a reckless mood, she'd leave her helmet behind, braid her hair down, and just go, trusting in her partner to protect her.

Arcee would never fail her that way.

The best rides were out in the middle of nowhere, across half-forgotten highways, no other humans or robots around for miles upon miles. The deserts were good for that, and Mikaela found the thrill of seeing the sun rise or set from the back of her partner's alt form to be pure bliss in its own way. The feeling of Arcee tightening her fields into a palpable pressure just added to the joy, a reminder that she was never truly alone, just blessed in her ability to find peace.

Going home was an added delight, as Arcee nor Mikaela ever told the others just what they shared out there.


End file.
